Glory lies in the attempt
by random-k
Summary: Keiss really shouldn't be surprised that Layle has guards after him again. Is there really any place that they can visit where Layle hasn't gotten up to something? Set at beginning of game, in the ruins


_Glory lies in the attempt to reach one's goal and not in reaching it_

 _Quote by Mahatma Gandhi_

 _I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

" _Layle is kind of a mess, but he's a mess Keiss is never bored working with._

Frankly Keiss should stop being surprised at the things Layle gets up to. Cid had recommended that Keiss keep Layle busy in an attempt to keep him out of trouble, back when they first started. If this was the amount of trouble Layle got into while Keisis was trying to keep them busy, then he could only shudder at the thought of what Layle had been getting into trouble with when he was younger.

Keiss really shouldn't be surprised that Layle has guards after him again. Layle is forever using his powers of gravity manipulation to steal from people, speed up trains, open doors, and generally mess with everything and everyone around him.

Layle is the least subtle Crystal Bearer in existence. It's why he doesn't he doesn't even bother to hide what the Clavat is, and just calls him crystal bearer. It's just easier for everyone to know upfront.

Still, that the guards are after Layle for using Arcane magic, is more than a little alarming. It bothers him deeply.

What was Layle caught doing? And why did he decide to make himself twice as sought after by teaming up with someone also wanted by the guards? And why had they gone into old ruins? Could they really not have hidden somewhere not dangerous! What were they up to? Had he gotten sidetracked by a rescue mission of some sort?

Because while Layle uses his power to get money, and whatever else catches his interest, strange materials, sweater designs, and every piece of paper that crosses his path, he is also the type of person to pull people out of danger, help catch lost scarves in the wind, and reunite someone who lost their glasses with their friend.

And he does it for seemingly no reason, other then just to do it. He even makes medals for himself after doing it. Frankly Keiss does not even want to know how that habit started. Layle is a weird person like that, which definitely gets them into a lot of strange situations. And weird Luck seems to favor him. Maybe it's because he's a crystal bearer, because Keiss has never known anyone else, who can gun down Zu's in midair, land a crashing ship, and go find more trouble by using Arcane magic in a Lilty city.

Only Layle.

Some days Keiss would like to find whoever raised Layle, and demand to know what they thought they were doing, while shaking them hard enough to rattle their brains. Except, Blaze was his mentor, and really, with the pyromaniac as an example, the world is probably really lucky that Layle has the temperament he does. Blaze is really not the kind of person who should teach anyone how to tie their shoes, let alone about Crystal bearer powers.

It's not like Keiss has ever met a particularly practical Crystal Bearer, maybe with magic they don't need it. Layle certainly has more than enough charisma to talk people into all sorts of things they probably- really should not let him get away with.

It's part of why they work so well together. Keiss is flexiable, and getting increasingly better at improvising how to get Layles ideas to work for him. And to do that, he's learned to consider the practicals, while Layle is being Layle, because Layle is unsubtle and attention grabbing, and gives Keiss time to think, and set up.

Because for all he complains about Layle being Layle, Layle is someone Keiss trusts unquestionably, even if his methods have him itching pulling out his hair. Layle is Layle, and Layle is kind of a mess, but he's his mess, and he wouldn't have it any other way, really.

Would probably mean he wouldn't be risking his life traveling through a ruin, looking for him, because while Layle might not have any troubles with falling off of things, Keiss will most definitely be dead if he missteps.

But nah,

That would make things boring, wouldn't it?

Next time Keiss is going to pick a location to meet at. Layle will probably be late, from whatever self imposed mission, but he is sure to get the mail, from some poor he will show up. Eventually.

He hears a lot of noise, and starts running towards it. If that isn't Layle, he will eat his bandanna!

* * *

Keiss, in the ruins at the beginning, reflecting on Layle, and his shenanigans.

I like the friendship between them, and that Keiss is pretty adaptable to whatever Layle has going on.

"Oh hey Layle, last time I saw you, you were being shot at, and teamed up with goldenrod, who were were fighting before, and have apparently traveled to the Yuke world. How you doing buddy. No hard feelings about the gun I pulled on you earlier.

Nah"

And he can put some nice plans into action

We need intel on the Yuke, Vaigali needs new tech, and Cid could use a new patron. Layle, would you get them to talk about it.

Ok Cid and Vaigali are arguing, they need a reason to team up.

And they just pull these things off really well, with seemingly no need to talk about it beforehand.

I like to think he spends a decent amount if time going "How Layle? Why Layle? What in the world were you thinking when you got mixed up in this!?" And by the time he catches up, he's ready to work with it, and he's good at being adaptable, because a less adaptable person would just find Layle impossible to work with. But that's why they are friends that can work together, and stay friends.

Unlike some people who can be friends but could not effectively pull off a slideshow when working together.

Once he gets to know Belle, and realizes "Oh no, there are two of them now. "

Because they seem to get into three times as much mischief, somehow.

I just picture Keiss as constantly internally shouting about Layles actions, yet fully ready to work with it when he catches up.


End file.
